


A Little Bit Closer

by lovehotelreservation



Series: Closer [15]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though Shinjiro prefers to maintain some distance between himself and others, he cannot resist drawing you near to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Shinjiro, you sweet prince who deserved BETTER! As always, I hope you all enjoy this little one-shot!

Shinjiro was cold.

Not in the sense of personality--which would be a joke uttered by Akihiko or Junpei--but physically. Though he, now a young adult had achieved enough control over his Persona that he no longer needed suppressors, he still felt chillier even on the warmest summer day. Usually, he would just tug his coat around his body a few times and leave it at that, but at the moment, you were in the process of using it.

While he was still asleep, you busied yourself all morning while preparing his Valentine's Day gift--handmade chocolates and other candies, given his cooking passion, which he still insisted on being discrete about. It was chilly that morning and you grabbed the nearest thing to bundle up with--his coat. When he finally awoke to a pleasant aroma and an ungodly chill, he wandered to the kitchen to see you smiling at him with impeccably sweet affection--much more cavity-inducing than the alarming amount of sweets that you made for him.

Though, before thanking you for your gift--ever in that quickly mumbled, flustered but grateful manner of his--he only reached forward and tugged you over with one long, lean muscled arm. While a shiver crawled along his skin, his hands grasped the front of his coat and parted it open. He could feel a sliver of your body heat, which was enough to provide comfort as he huffed out,

"Give that back."

Shinjiro had only been out of bed for a few minutes and while he was never the greedy type, he was going take all of the lovely heat that you were willing to give.


End file.
